kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (London, England) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Eliminate Devourers in England **Escape from the Dark Op Soldiers *Characters: Devourer's, Dark Op Soldiers, Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Cloudy *Vehicles Used: Biochem Corporate Helicopter *Achievements: **Rappel Master ***Rappel Down Big Ben without taking damage (This includes from the Dark Op Soldiers.) *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (London, England) *Date/Time: January 24, 2948 7:11:00 am and counting *Place: London, England *Character: Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee *Division: 1st Battalion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene The scene goes back to the Underground in Biochem. Dr. John Stenson is working on the cure. He looks through a microscope and tests DNA to make a structured cure. Dr. John Stenson: Bimetallic hemoglobin. Fernando Hernandez then comes in and walks up to him. Fernando Hernandez: Is it finished? Dr. John Stenson: The freezing process was quick. I am now testing it. It should be finished, but the results could be unstable. Fernando Hernandez: It shouldn't matter. Just as long as I defeat Kairor. Dr. John Stenson then injects the serum into Fernando Hernadez. Dr. John Stenson: There, you should be faster and stonger than most Sangheili. Fernando then heads back into the weather room. He glances on the screen showing them heading for london. Fernando Hernandez: London...[Smiles]Hmmmm.... The scene pans to the Ultranationalists base. Soldiers are working on a Ulimate Dark Juggernaut, weilding parts together. It is almost finished and they add the finishing touches. Dimitri Khrushchev walks in as the security door slides open and then closes as he puts his gloves on. Dimitri Khrushchev: [As he puts his gloves on.] Well? Ultranationalist Soldier 1: We are almost finished. Dimitri Khrushchev then walks over to the Ultimate Dark Juggernaut. He then glances at is core. Dimitri Khrushchev: And the arc reactor? Ultranationalist Soldier 1: It is combind with an unknown element, antimatter. It is also finished, like I said, continues to work on the Arc reactor we are adding the finishing touches. Dimitri Khrushchev: Grabs the Arc Reactor Surely there will be no problems. Ultranationalist Soldier 1: Yeah, whatever. Dimitri Khrushchev climes the crossover stairs and reaches the top. He places the Arc Reactor into the Ultimate Dark Juggernauts chest, the power in all facilities of the Underground drain and the place goes Dark, Khrushchevs red neon can only be seen as it reflects off the Ultimate Dark Juggernaut. The power then slowly comes back on. Dimitri Khrushchev: [Smiles evily.] Perfect. Dimitri Khrushchev then steps back off the crossover stairs and backs up slightly as the Dark Juggernaut awakens and is fully activated. Dimitri Khrushchev: My comrad. Surely there are no problems. Dimitri Khrushchev then turns his head towards the Ultranationalist soldier 1 and the Ultimate Dark Juggernaut then lifts up the Ultranationalist Soldier and electricutes him with 100,000 volts. Dimitri Khrushchev: I have many soldiers. [Yelling] Finish up here! As Khrushchev walks out the Ultimate Dark Juggernaut kills all the Ultranationalist Soldiers in the room. Scene fades out. The scene fades in to the helicopter heading to London and overlooks Londons skyline which also lies in ruins. Vax Xalum: Im going to drop you off at the clock tower. The helicopter continues towards Big Ben as they see Devourers on Westminister Bridge. Major Josh Konaree: The clock tower doesnt look like a safe location, Vax. Vax Xalum: Trust me. They get dropped off and the gameplay begins. Gameplay Chapter 1: The breaking point As the helicopter turns away and heads to the other side of the Westminister Bridge the team heads inside Big Ben. Vax Xalum (COM): Meet you guys on the other side of the Westminister Bridge. Pvt. Zuka 'Chavamee: Right. A squad of Dark Op Soldiers enter the clocktower from another door and rush in exhausted. The team takes cover behind pillars. Dark Op Soldier 1: [Breathing heavily] That was close Dark Op Soldier 2: [Breathing heavily] You telling me, is there more of them? Dark Op Soldier 3: Come on, we've dealt with this before. Dark Op Soldier 2: Right. Tango, this is Zulu team, we are placing the explosives inside the clock tower then leaving for evac. Out. Dark Op Soldier HQ (Tango): Roger that, Zulu. You are to place the explosives on the very bottom. Out. Dark Op Soldier 2: 10-4. This thing will come tumbling down like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The Dark Op Soldiers then laugh as they head outside. But suddenly Killax coughs. Killax: [coughing and whispers] Shit. Major Josh Konaree: [Whispers] Man, cover your mouth. Dark Op Soldier 2: What was that? Dark Op Soldier 1: Im going to check it out. You guys plant the explosives. Dark Op Soldier 2: Okay, but be back ASAP. The Dark Op Soldier then comes inside again and walks towards the pillars patrolling the area and looking left and right. He continues walking and INCHES away from finding Pvt. Zuka. He stops near Pvt. Zuka who is using active camo at this time and stares for five seconds. Then walks away. Dark Op Soldier 1: It's all clear... Gets snuck up from behind and Pvt. Zuka executes him by slicing his throat with his energy sword. Dark Op Soldier 2: Zulu-1 come in...come in Zulu-1...Zulu-1 whats your status!? Major Josh Konaree: Okay, hide him. Pvt. Zuka then picks him up and attempts to hide him but Dark Op Soldiers rush back inside and attempt to kill Pvt. Zuka. 'Player must then press (X) to let go of the body and then dive to cover or else he will be killed.' Major Josh Konaree: Targets are moving in! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Quick! Run! Get to the top! They all run and they get to the top. Timer is set at 5:00:00, 5 minutes, 00 seconds, 00 miliseconds. They reach the top of Big Ben. Dark Op Soldier 3: Arm the explosives, it doesnt matter if they make it out. Dark Op Soldier 2: Roger that. Xeltive Thade: They're arming the explosives! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Quick rappel up! They get their rappels and begin rappeling down. Thug: Watch out! The clock tower explodes from the bottom up and heads towards the clocks face. It then explodes, causing the pendulum to detach from the clockwork. The player then must swing by using the Right Thumbstick to avoid getting killed by the falling clock hands. It might be helpful if you can go through the middle of the clockhands, but this is rare and hard because the hands may be in different positions. They reach 3/4's to the bottom Dark Op Soldier 3: We got them in our sights shoot them down. The Dark Op Soldiers then try to shoot them down. A bullet hits Killax. He starts to fall but Pvt. Zuka Chavamee manages to catch him. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Dont worry, I got you. Bullets are flying by them both. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Fuck! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then takes out dual M9 Plasma Pistols and the player must shoot the Dark Op Soldiers before continuing. Once this is tooken care of they rappel down to the street. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then slowly rappels down with Killax. On the ground Pvt. Zuka checks the wound. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: It's not much but it will hold. Bandages Killax wound. Come on, lets continue. Killax: Yeah, we still got to defeat the mob on the Winchester Bridge. They head to the Winchester Bridge and find thousands of Devourers in a bundle. A Helicopter comes on the other end and stays 5 feet above the bridge. Vax Xalum (COM): I cant hold them off! Your going to have to clear a path and then jump! It's risky but worth it! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [angered] Right, of course we have to do the challenging work and you just sit there! Next time im piloting the Helicopter! They make it across the bridge and jump onto the helicopter. Ending Scene Scene is still in gameplay The helicopter lifts off and they fly off as Pvt. Zuka Chavamee overlooks the destroyed Winchester Palace engulfed in flames. Scene fades out. Category:Levels